Yuki Sohma
Yuki Sohma is the rat of the Chinese Zodiac. Known to his classmates as 'Prince Yuki', 'Prince Yuki Sohma', or 'Prince Charming'. Yuki is seen by others as a beautiful being. Yuki, however, is incredibly insecure. He hates his girly looks, does not know how to interact with other people, and constantly feels insignificant. In spite of this, Yuki maintains a calm, collected attitude most of the time, rarely becoming mad or upset. He is very formal and kind in how he speaks to those around him. Appearance Yuki stands 5' 7" and weighs 119 pounds. He has silver hair that might come off as black to some. Yuki's hair style has front fringe with the left side of his hair longer than his fringe.He dresses mainly in Chinese-style clothes just for the reason that Takaya-sensei (the mangaka) likes them. She added that she believes they suit his androgynous nature, and that she deliberately gave Yuki and Kyo different styles to distinguish them farther. While Kyo prefers loose clothes, Yuki often wears collared or tight fitting clothes. Later on in the manga, it is seen clearly that Yuki slowly changes his style by wearing looser clothing more or less like Kyo. When Yuki transforms, he is a rat with silver fur. According to Tohru, Yuki shares the same eyes as Ayame, only to be different colors and Ayame looks like the grown-up version of Yuki. Personality Yuki is depicted as an attractive, reserved, and accomplished young man with many admirers, but who finds being friendly difficult.Yuki is talented at anything he tries (except cooking and cleaning). However, when Yuki was young, Akito Sohma kept him isolated from the rest of the family and convinced him no one liked or needed him. Because of this emotional abuse, Yuki has low self-esteem and feels isolated. He is known as "Prince Yuki","Prince Yuki Sohma", and "Prince Charming" at school, where despite his popularity he must avoid intimacy with girls lest they trigger his transformation into a rat. He has a fan club headed by Motoko Minagawa that tries to "protect" him from other admirers, with the result that Yuki is further isolated. Yuki, however, wishes that he could be with people as friends, rather than be admired from afar, and envies both Kyo Sohma's and Kakeru Manabe's easy ways with others. He is touched when, faced with the prospect of having her memory of the Sohma family secret erased, Tohru Honda asks that he will remain her friend, which no one had asked him before. Story Overview History For his early education, Yuki went to a private school. He was playing tag with the other kids when a girl accidentally bumped into him and he transformed. He then witnessed the erasion of his first friends' memories. Staying at the Main House For the first 10-14 years of his life, Yuki was given to Akito as a playmate, and the two of them were constantly together. After Akito's mind was twisted, Yuki was locked in an isolated room, similar to Kyo's, and suffered severe mental abuse from Akito (in the anime, Akito is shown whipping Yuki but that isn't included in the manga). Eventually, Hatsuharu begged Shigure to release Yuki from the Main House by getting Yuki to stay with Shigure. First Meeting Tohru Honda When he coincidently meets Tohru Honda at his doorstep, he is polite and they become good friends. On this same night, Shigure and him find Tohru exhausted, coming home from work and climbing into her tent. They offer her to stay and live with them which she accepts. The next day, Tohru finds out about the Sohma Curse. She then becomes the only person outside of the Sohma to know of their secret. Later on he develops a crush on Tohru and kisses her on the forehead in the end of Volume 10 but he then admits to Kakeru Manabe that he now only sees her as a mother figure. He later on develops feeling for Machi Kuragi instead and they then become a couple. Relationships Tohru Honda When Tohru was a child (in the manga), she got lost trying to run away from a group of boys that were picking on her, unable find her way home. A boy found her but ran away from her. she pursued him and called out to him to wait and said she wanted to go home. He turned back to her and led her home. He gave her the cap he was wearing and ran off before he could show his face. It turns out that this boy was actually in fact a young Yuki. Years later in the present time, Yuki still remembers that incident, but thinks that Tohru has forgotten about it, until he discovers the red cap in her room when they were studying. He asks her why she keeps it to which she responds "Because it's a precious memory of mine! To be able to receive his help ... it was really ... the happiest moment in my life!" (Chapter 53) At the beach house in chapter 59 after being confronted by Akito, Yuki wanders off, thinking. Tohru gets concerned when he does not return and goes out to search for him. When she does find him, Yuki comes to realize that her help and kindness have helped him "open the lid" to his feelings. He [[]]kisses her forehead and sheds tears as he realizes he loves her. However, in chapter 83, after being locked in a closet and has a relapse of memories and his troubled childhood, he realizes that he was not seeking her love as a woman but instead saw her as a motherly figure. This may be due to the fact that he was "given" to Akito as a child and was never really raised by his parents. In later chapters the two grow somewhat distant due to Yuki with the student council, and Tohru trying to understand her feelings and wanting to break the Zodiac curse. However, they remain friendly towards each other during this period.Yuki remains still protective of her, as proved when he beats Kyo up everytime he says something rude to Tohru. At the end of the manga Yuki has a conversation with Tohru the day before she moves out admitting that, to him, she was like a mother who "raised me Yuki "as 'a human'" (Chapter 136). He then, for the first time, calls her "Tohru" as opposed to "Honda-san", (which he called her for the duration of the manga and all of the anime). His older brother Ayame (with whom Yuki was estranged for awhile) is determined throughtout the series to get Yuki and Tohru together. Akito Sohma Yuki has a twisted relationship of love and hatred towards Akito. Being the Rat of the Zodiac, it placed Yuki the top of the Zodiac, making him the closest to 'God' or Akito. As such, the two 'love' each other more than the other Zodiacs. However, the twisted mind of Akito that led her to torturing Yuki made Yuki to hate Akito as a person. But due to the overwhleming feelings from the spirit of Rat that possesses him, Yuki cannot truly hate Akito. Hatsuharu Sohma In the Zodiac legend, the Rat rides on the Ox's head to win the Zodiac race. This made the Ox to be labelled as 'stupid' by the rest of the Zodiac animals because it wasn't aware of the rat riding on it. The fooled Ox continued discriminated even after it possessed a human. The current poccessed Sohma is none other than Hatsuharu. Tired of being teased, scolded, discriminated because he is the Ox, Hatsuharu went on to hunt down Yuki, who was currently possessed by the Rat, and takes out his (and the Ox's) anger on Yuki (or the Rat), blaming Yuki that he was labelled as a 'stupid' person. However, Yuki calmly replies that does Haru really think he himself is stupid. When Haru realises that he should not keep on believing the people around him that he's stupid, he starts to look up to Yuki. Ever since that day of confrontation, Haru has always admired Yuki, even professing a 'love' towards Yuki. Ayame Sohma Ayame is Yuki's brother. Yuki seems to hate him but that was because Ayame pushed Yuki aside when Yuki wanted his comfort. Ayame was never really acknowledging his existence and therefore a rift began between the two brothers. Tohru tried to help them but it didn't work and the rift grew bigger. Though as the story goes on, they seem to grow closer. Kakeru Manabe Kakeru is Yuki's friend when he met him when Yuki began his presidential work at his high school. Yuki thinks of him as annoying fellow student. Both of them have been labelled as a 'odd couple', Kakeru being the 'clown' of the couple while Yuki, the 'serious' one. Machi Kuragi He first meet Machi when he became the President of his high school. At first she didn't acknowledge him, but soon a close relationship began and finally near the end of the series, Machi asked Yuki if she could call him by his first name, to which he gave her permission. When she did so, he said "Say it again., this time, after she did, he kissed her and told her that he loved her. Before Yuki leaves to go to the university, he give Machi a key to his apartment. Trivia *Yuki is known for his bad cooking. Shigure begged him not to cook once. *Yuki isn't a morning person either. Strangely, he's a far better fighter when he's half asleep. *He has a secret vegetable garden near Shigure's house (Tohru and Kyo being the only other people who know about it). *Yuki is voiced by Eric Vale, who is known for voicing Future Trunks in Dragon Ball Z and Trunks in Dragon Ball GT. Vale is also known for voicing Sanji in the FUNimation dub of One Piece and voicing the personifications of America and Canada in Hetalia Axis Powers. *That Tohru is born in the year of the dog but Yuki is the rat and they are the same age. *Eric Vale, who does the english voice of Yuki, is also the script writer of Oyuran Hish school host club.